A Wedding To Remember/Part 1
It is the day that Empath and Smurfette have waited for -- the day of their daughter Psycheliana's wedding to her long-time suitor Miracle Smurf, whom the village once knew as Baby Smurf, which took place around the time of Empath's 421st birthday. Every Smurf was gathered around at the altar set up for the ceremony, with Empath as the presiding minister ready to marry her to her future husband. Smurfette was with her friends as she saw Miracle dressed in a sparkling tuxedo, anxiously waiting for his bride to come to the altar. Beside Miracle was Snappy Smurf, who was chosen as his best man, who was happy to see that the Smurf that he once played with as a baby and a Smurfling is now grown up and ready to become a husband and a family man. Then the wedding march played, and all the Smurfs and their guests turned to see Psycheliana being brought to the altar by Duncan McSmurf, who was her escort. She looked beautiful in her wedding gown, which made Smurfette feel just a little bit jealous. Following them was Sassette, who was the matron of honor, Nat and Slouchy, who were escorting the bridesmaids, Tapper's daughters Fiona and Meaghan, as well as Snappy and Sassette's son Nelson and their daughter Lisa, who were the ring bearer and the flower girl. Miracle smiled as Psycheliana now stood beside him and he lifted the veil to see her beautiful face smiling back at him with eyes of love. "My fellow and little Smurfs, as both your Papa Smurf and the leader of this village," Empath began, "it smurfs me great pleasure to smurf the long-awaited privilege of smurfing these two fine Smurfs together in the bonds of smurfy matrimony. As it was smurfed in the beginning, so shall it smurf by the decree of nature, that male and female shall be smurfed together as one so that they may be fruitful with the blessings of love and family. I know that the two of them must be eager in wanting to smurf eternity with each other. However, if there is any Smurf who feels that these two should not be smurfed together in marriage, please smurf now or forever hold your smurf!" Every Smurf looked at each other and wondered if they should say anything to keep the couple from being married to each other, but in the end none of them said a word. There were a few babies crying, though they were soon shushed by their mothers. Empath chuckled, as if he was thinking that the babies wanted to object, but didn't have the ability to speak just yet. "If there are no objections, then let us proceed," Empath said. "Miracle Smurf, do you take Psycheliana Smurfette to be your smurfully-wedded wife, to cherish, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better and for worse, to love her as long as you both shall smurf?" "I sure do, Papa Smurf," Miracle said. "And Psycheliana Smurfette, do you take Miracle Smurf to be your smurfully-wedded husband, to cherish, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better and for worse, to love him as long as you both shall smurf?" "I do, Papa Smurf," Psycheliana said. Empath then called forth Snappy's son Nelson. He raised up the pillow which contained the rings that Smithy Smurf's son has forged for them. "These rings made of gold will show that the two of you are insmurfably bound to each other for all time. You will smurf your own vows and in turn smurf the ring on the other's finger." Miracle was the first to take the ring. "Liana, you were the first Smurfette that I smurfed in love with, even as a baby Smurf, and from that time on I knew that we would someday smurf together as soul mates." He then placed the ring on Psycheliana's finger. "With this ring, I vow that, from the smurfs of my own soul, to be the kind of Smurf that you want me to be, to smurf you everything that your heart desires no matter the cost, to make you the one and only Smurf that I will always love above all others." Psycheliana took the second ring. "Miracle, I had a feeling since I was a baby Smurf that you would be the one Smurf who would wait for me and would always be there for me no matter what." She then placed the ring on Miracle's finger. "With this ring, I vow that, from everything that I smurf within me, I will be the Smurfette that you want me to be...to smurf you a home and a family that will always love you, and to have you as the one and only Smurf that I will always smurf above all others." "Then, by the powers smurfed in me by Mother Nature and Father Time, who smurf before us as witnesses, and by all the Smurfs who have smurfed throughout the ages, I shall pronounce that Miracle Smurf and Psycheliana Smurfette are now husband and wife," Empath said. "May this bond between them smurf for all time!" Every Smurf in the audience cheered wildly at the pronouncement, while Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy thrust their fists in the air to show their approval. "And now you may kiss the bride," Empath said to Miracle. Again the audience cheered and clapped their hands as they saw Miracle kiss Psycheliana with a very passionate kiss. "This is just so beautiful, I can't stop crying," Weepy said. "I hate crying at weddings," Grouchy said. Every Smurf threw rice over the newlywed couple as they left the altar through the aisle, with Smurfette greeting them when the ceremony had ended. "So how does it feel to marry the Smurf of your dreams, Liana?" Smurfette asked. "Oh, I couldn't believe that this is all happening, it's like a dream come true, Mama," Psycheliana said. "I thank you for letting me smurf this." "It's too bad that Grandpa Smurf couldn't be here with us to see this wonderful day," Miracle said. "But I know that he's in the smurfy hereafter with the others smurfing down upon us, seeing how happy we now are." "It just smurfs me great pleasure in knowing that my two children are going to have a wonderful future together, since I raised you both from diapers," Smurfette said. "Mama, I sense that you don't smurf so good," Psycheliana said. "Do you want me to smurf you Papa or the village doctor?" "No, I'll be fine, Liana," Smurfette said. "It's probably just the excitement of seeing you two finally getting married that's getting to me, that's all." "We'll be there to help you if you need to smurf to the infirmary, Mama," Miracle said. "Just sit and relax yourself, and let me worry about your daughter." ----- As Smurfette watched the happy couple share their first dance together, Empath joined his wife. "This smurf senses that you're thinking of the first wedding in the village that you were part of, Smurfette," Empath said. "Yes, I am, Empath, and it breaks my heart to know that they can't be with us to share in this happy moment together...the kind of moment that I wish could have been theirs," Smurfette said. "Woody and Laconia have been good friends since we first met them, Smurfette," Empath said. "They would be pleased to see our children becoming a married couple, even if they are now in whatever passes for heaven for woodelves." "It's just that I wanted to smurf them the best wedding that they could ever have, and it was all ruined by Gargamel," Smurfette said. "They still had a happy wedding nonetheless, and the one that they have always wanted all along, Smurfette," Empath said. "What you smurfed for them was very thoughtful of you because it showed how much you cared for your friends." "I'm glad to know that Woody and Laconia smurfed a happy life together, just as I know that Miracle and Liana will smurf one together when I'm gone from this world," Smurfette said. "This smurf is sensing that your health is starting to fade, Smurfette," Empath said. "While this smurf doesn't have any idea of what's causing it, we've got the best medical minds that can find solutions to help keep you smurfing long until it's time for you to join the other Smurfs in the smurfy hereafter." "But you've already smurfed into my future years ago, Empath," Smurfette said. "You know that you're going to outlive me, and I won't get to smurf my great-grandchildren." "This smurf still remembers that, Smurfette, but this smurf doesn't want to think of the day when your life will be smurfed from me," Empath said. "When that time smurfs, I want you to know that I am very proud to have married you, Empath Smurf, even through all the things you subjected me to in our time together," Smurfette said, looking into his eyes. "And this smurf is very happy to give you those years of happiness that you have wanted as a married Smurfette, my love," Empath said, as the two of them kissed. ----- The wedding that Smurfette was remembering took place about two years before Empath had returned home for good from Psychelia. It was the start of a beautiful morning when Smurfette saw that her fellow Smurfs were busy doing their everyday tasks: Greedy with his cooking and baking, Handy with his building, Brainy with his writing, Tapper with his brewing, and Papa Smurf taking care of Baby. It seemed no different than any other day, and the Smurfs seemed happy to be doing things that they liked doing. It was on this day that their mute friend Laconia the woodelf paid them a visit with a friend that she brought along. "Well, hello there, Laconia," Papa Smurf said. "I see that you've found a friend in the forest. And who might you be, young man?" "Oh, my name is Woody, and I'm a musician," the male woodelf answered. "I've heard so much about you from Laconia, who never seems to stop talking about the Smurfs, if you know what I mean. She's also a very big fan of my music, which I let her listen to in her own unique way." "I see," Smurfette said. "Anyway, what seems to be on your mind today that you would visit us?" Laconia signed something which Woody then interpreted. "Well, you see, Laconia and I were thinking about becoming married, and I was going to ask Papa Smurf if he would be the one who would minister our wedding, so that's why we're here today...to ask your permission, Papa Smurf, if you would, uh..." "Why, I would be delighted to be your minister, Woody," Papa Smurf said. "Nothing would please me more than to smurf our friends in the forest being smurfed together in the bonds of matrimony." Laconia signed something which Smurfette then interpreted. "You want me to be your maid of honor?" Smurfette said. "Oh, that would be the smurfiest thing I could be. I have a feeling that this is going to be the smurfiest wedding of the year." "You mean of the decade...or better yet, of the century," Brainy added. "I hate weddings," Grouchy said. Woody wasn't sure of what to say. "But...but Laconia and I just want to have a simple wedding," he said. "Oh, Woody, you and Laconia deserve to have the best wedding ever," Smurfette said. "Precisely what I was going to say, Smurfette, because everybody knows that the key to a happy marriage is an overwhelming, mind-boggling wedding," Brainy said, which made Woody gulp in trepidation. "Now don't you two worry about a thing," Smurfette said. "Just leave all the details on smurfing the best wedding for the both of you to me." ----- Tapper and Duncan McSmurf were both carrying kegs of sarsarparilla ale out of the distillery and toward the tavern when Smurfette came running. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my dear Smurfette, what seems to smurf you so excited about?" Tapper asked as he and Duncan stopped and put their kegs down. "Woody and Laconia are going to be married, Tapper," Smurfette said. "And not only am I going to be the maid of honor, I'm also going to be the one who will plan their wedding." "Ah, so the pretty green lassie's found herself a mate," Duncan said. "I would like to meet this lucky lad for myself to see who it is she's smurfing her heart to." "Oh, praise be to the Almighty and the blessed smurfs of Éire," Tapper said. "I am very pleased to hear of the news, and I would be honored to smurf everything I can to help make this wedding a joyous occasion for the couple." "This is so exciting that it feels like I'm the one who's getting married," Smurfette said. "I don't want to smurf anything that will ruin this moment for the both of them." "Have faith in yourself that you will not fail your friends, Smurfette," Tapper said. "You have the whole village behind you to smurf you whatever you need to make it a perfect wedding." "Aye, and if anyone else tries to ruin this moment, me and the boys will smurf them such a lesson that they'll never forget," Duncan said. "Oh, thank you, Tapper, and thank you, Duncan," Smurfette said. "I know that I can count on you both. Now I need to get my list started on what needs to be smurfed for the wedding." As Smurfette ran off, eager to get the wedding preparations started, Tapper and Duncan were left talking to themselves. "Smurfette's such a beautiful lassie that I would think of smurfing her hand in marriage just to spite Hefty," Duncan said. "And I would let you do so if it weren't for the fact that I'm smurfing the same feelings towards her, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "As for Laconia and her future husband, I pray that nothing will dissuade them from marrying each other if this is what they truly want." "He must be someone really special to her if he is able to smurf in love with someone who can only smurf with her hands there, laddie," Duncan said. "I can only imagine what it must be like to smurf in a world where the only communication with other beings is through hand signals," Tapper said. "But what communicates more clearly than our feeble attempts with words is the language of the heart." Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Wedding To Remember chapters